The present invention relates generally to networking.
Radio frequency (RF), or radio frequency identification (RFID), tags are often added to or otherwise incorporated into devices such that the devices may be tracked using RF signals. Due to the time-varying nature of RF signals, the estimated location of a stationary device from which the RF signals are received may vary with time. That is, data pertaining to the estimated location of a stationary device, e.g., an x-coordinate and/or a y-coordinate associated with the current two-dimensional location of the stationary device, may vary with time. As such, it may be difficult to identify the true or actual location of a stationary device.
To compensate for the time-varying nature of RF signals, data pertaining to the estimated location of a stationary device may be filtered. Filtering may also be used on data pertaining to the estimated location of a mobile device such that an actual path traversed by the mobile device may be tracked. However, the time-varying nature of RF signatures still often leads to relatively significant errors in tracking an actual path of a mobile device even if filtering is used.